


Wenn Thors Zukunfstpläne anders wären. (Thor, Loki, die Krieger + Sif)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Little Rebellion, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Odin has a problem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Was wenn Thor überhaupt nicht König werden möchte und das ziemlich klar verkündet?
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 3





	Wenn Thors Zukunfstpläne anders wären. (Thor, Loki, die Krieger + Sif)

„So, jetzt wisst ihr alles. Irgendwelche Ideen?“ Prinz Loki wirkte leicht durch den Wind. Berichtigung, dachte Fandral, er wirkte völlig am Ende.   
Zusammen saßen die tapferen Drei, Sif und Loki in einem der vielen Gemeinschaftsräume des Palastes. Es war in gewisser Weise eine Krisensitzung. Das Thema des Abends waren Thors Zukunftspläne, die nicht ganz dem entsprachen was eigentlich seit Jahrzehnten für ihn geplant worden war und worauf sich alle eingestellt hatten.  
Einige mit ärgstem Widerwillen und offener Ablehnung, so wie Loki.  
Volstagg schüttelte stumm den Kopf bevor er stocken dazu ansetzte, das er nie gedacht hätte das es mehr als nur ein kleines Hobby wäre. Eine vorübergehende Leidenschaft.  
„Er hat Bücher gelesen. Freiwillig! Und wart ihr in den letzten Jahren mal in seinen Räumen?“ Hogun zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Sif öffnete einige mal den Mund ohne etwas zu sagen, Fandral hauchte fassungslos „Bücher“. Alle dachten an die vielen Zeichnungen und Plastiken in Thors Räumen. Allesamt mit viel Liebe zum Detail erstellt.  
Erneut gab Volstagg an, das er dachte es wäre nur so ein kurzweiliger Spleen und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Gut, Thor hatte glücklicher gewirkt seit er damit angefangen hatte aber, nun, er war der Prinz, der zukünftige König! Sein Weg stand bereits seit seiner Kindheit fest und Thor wusste es, er wollte es oder zumindest hatten sie alle gedacht er wolle es.  
Es folgte eine lebhafte Diskussion über persönliche Wünsche, Pflicht, Geburtsrecht und was sich für einen Prinzen ziemt und was nicht. Sollte Thor diesen Weg weiterverfolgen, würde es die Thronfolge definitiv durcheinanderbringen. Inzwischen waren alle davon überzeugt, das es keine neue perfide Masche Lokis war, seinen Bruder vom Thron fernzuhalten.   
„Ich persönlich finde nichts schändliches daran sich ein ruhiges Leben mit einer großen Familie zu wünschen. Wenn es das ist was er wirklich will, sollten wir ihn dann nicht unterstützen?“   
Hoguns Worten lösten etwas wie Schuld bei den Anwesenden aus. Technisch waren sie Thors Freunde, und sein Bruder, und sie sollten zu ihm stehen und ihn in seinen Wünschen unterstützen wenn dies möglich war. Anderseits waren sie immer davon ausgegangenen, dass sie Thor als ihren Zukünftigen König unterstützen würden.  
Nun, man konnte Thor nicht zwingen König zu werden. Der Allvater würde nicht begeistert sein.

***

Sie gingen am nächsten Tag zu Thor, um noch mal in aller Ernsthaftigkeit mit ihm zu reden und ihn davon zu überzeugen, das dies nur die Nervosität wegen der näher rückenden Ankündigung wäre bald König zu werden. Es war zwar nicht offiziell, aber jeder der Zwei Augen im Kopf und ein halbwegs funktionierendes Hirn hatte, wusste wen der Allvater als Nachfolger für den Thron benennen würde.  
Diese Entscheidung stand schon seit Ewigkeiten fest. Nicht das Prinz Loki nicht dennoch sein Glück versucht hätte und auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, seinen Bruder mehr oder weniger subtil als ungeeignet für die Herrschaft zu bezeichnen. Manche stimmten ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand sogar zu, die meisten betitelten ihn als missgünstig und eifersüchtig. Odin allenfalls hatte seine Entscheidung nie geändert.  
Thor war sein Lieblingssohn und baldiger König nach Odin. Sein ganzes Leben war er dafür ausgebildet, drauf vorbereitet worden. Thors Zukunft stand fest. Nur das er selbst diese Zukunft anscheinend nicht mehr wollte.  
Es hatte in Vanaheim begonnen, nach dem Erdbeben in diesem kleinen Städtchen.  
Asgard hatte Hilfsteams geschickt, welche von Thor angeleitet wurden und irgendwann hatte Thor die gesamte Koordination von Güterverteilung, Aufräum- und Bautrupps, Verkehr und das allgemeine Krisenmanagement an Loki abgegeben, um selbst mit anpacken zu können.  
Die Bewohner waren begeistert und beeindruckt von seiner Stärke, seinem Tatendrang und davon wie einfallsreich er war, wenn es um den Wiederaufbau ihrer Stadt ging.  
Thor entdeckte ein ungenanntes Talent in sich und er erkannte, dass es auch andere Dinge gab, außer dem Königtum. Plötzlich schien ihm seine Zukunft nicht mehr so rosig, sondern wie ein langer karger Gang zu einem Käfig aus Gold, während links und Rechts des Weges die Freiheit lockte.  
Und damit hatte es begonnen.

„Nein, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Bitte Bruder, meine Freunde versteht doch. Das ist was ich will. Was ich schon immer wollte!“ Thor wirkte verzweifelt und es schmerzte ihnen, die sie seine Freunde waren, es zu sehen. Thor wollte dieses Leben, das seit seiner Kindheit für ihn geplant worden war, nicht.  
„Ich werde Asgard trotz allem immer treu dienen und kämpfen wann immer es bedroht ist. Was den Thron angeht... Loki du bist und warst schon immer der bessere Kandidat dafür.“ Vier Köpfe drehten sich überrascht von Thors Worte um den Angesprochenen anzusehen.  
„Das ich sowas mal aus deinem Mund höre. Nicht das ich widerspreche, oh nein. Ich stimme da voll und ganz zu aber...“ Loki selbst klang ein wenig perplex.  
„Aber was...“  
„Vater wird deine Wahl nicht akzeptieren. Er wird dich zwingen deinen Traum aufzugeben. Vermutlich mit der Begründung, dass du verwirrt bist, nicht weißt wovon du redest oder indem er mich beschuldigt dich aus Neid verhext zu haben. Er will das beste für dich und das ist seiner Meinung nach die Krone.“ Thors Gesicht sank. Seine ganze Gestalt sackte in sich zusammen. Er wirkte wie ein getretener Welpe.  
„Loki hat recht. Der Allvater würde nicht zulassen dass du, sozusagen, ins einfache Volk gehst.“   
„Ja Thor, so leid es mit tut aber dies ist unter deinem Stand.“ Volstagg schloss sich Fandrals Aussage an, während er langsam seinen Blick durch Thors Zimmer schweifen ließ. Überall lagen Zeichnungen, kleine Bauten aus Papier und Pappe. Dazwischen das ein oder andere Buch. Loki hatte nicht übertrieben als er von Thors Leidenschaft sprach.  
„Dann muss ich eben dafür sorgen, das er mich nicht krönen kann.“ Die Köpfe aller Anwesenden zuckten hoch und ein fünfstimmiges „Was?“ erklang.  
„Du willst doch wohl nicht weglaufen? Du weißt, Heimdall würde dich finden.“ Die vier Freunde sahen zu wie Thor zu diskutieren versuchte und Loki jede seiner Ideen als ungeeignet einstufte, sie nickten einander entschlossen zu und wandten sich wieder an die beiden Prinzen.  
„Ich schätze, wir brauchen einen Plan. Ein Glück das wir einen meisterhaften Ränkeschmied hier haben.“ Sprach Hogun und blickte abwartend in Lokis Richtung.  
„Ernsthaft? Immerzu hab ihr mir unterstellt ich würde den Thron von Thor stehlen wollen und jetzt wollt ihr helfen dafür zu sorgen, das Thor ihn nicht bekommt?“ Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie und Wahrheit und die Vier angesprochenen hatten den Anstand sehr, sehr verlegen dreinzublicken. Thor sah eher bettelnd aus.  
„Euch ist klar das ich dann irgendwann König werde? Und ihr mit gehorchen müsst?“ Loki musterte sie mit erhobenen Brauen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, verzog Sif leicht das Gesicht aber dann sah sie wieder zu Thor welcher sie mit diesen großen hoffnungsvollen Augen anblickte und ihr kam das selbstgebastelte Traumhaus mit den Figuren einer Familie in den Sinn, von denen eine sehr nach ihr aussah. Sie nickte. Fandral zuckte nur mit den Schultern bevor er drauf antwortete.  
„Inwiefern wäre das eine Veränderung? Wir tun doch so gut wie immer was du sagst. Wann immer wir ausziehen übernimmst du wie automatisch den Posten als Dirigent.“   
„Da haben sie Recht Bruder. Du plantest immer unsere Routen, Rastplätze und einen Großteil der Ausrüstung. Und du hattest noch für jeden unserer Kämpfe eine Strategie.“   
„Ja, eine Strategie die ihr gerne mal über den Haufen geworfen habt.“ Alle lachten und selbst Loki konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, als Volstagg von dem einen mal mit dem Bären anfing. Gefolgt von der Sache in Hadenfuhrt, dem Gefecht gegen die Trolle und dem einen Mal als sie es schafften Hogun betrunken zu machen. Eine denkwürdige Nacht.  
„Ich gelobe Besserung mein zukünftiger König.“ Mit einem gewinnendem Lächeln erhob sich Fandral letztlich und stand stramm, bevor er sich übertrieben verbeugte.  
„Na gut, ich denk mir was aus. Aber wehe einer von euch wirft mir später Thronraub oder irgendsowas vor. Das gilt auch für dich Bruder, du kannst diese Entscheidung nicht mehr rückgängig machen.“ Es folgten einige Tosts auf die Zukunft, Gute Wünsche für Thor und ein verzweifelter Versuch Lokis sich aus einer zerquetschenden Umarmung zu befreien.

***

Einige Wochen später war es soweit. Der große Saal war zum brechen gefüllt und alle Augen waren auf den Allvater gerichtet der heute bekanntgeben würde, wer seine Nachfolge antreten solle.  
„Du bist dir sicher?“ Nervös nestelte Thor am Griff Mjölnirs herum.  
„Absolut. Wenn du deinen Entscheidung vor ganz Asgard verkündest, gibt es absolut nichts was Vater noch dagegen tun könnte. Außerdem habe ich die letzten Tage intensiv damit verbracht die Gesetze nach einem Präzedenzfall zu durchsuchen und die Berater von Vater und die Adligen mit entsprechenden Gedankengut gefüttert.“ Entschlossen straffte Thor sich. Heute oder nie, er würde das jetzt durchziehen.  
Zielstrebig schritt er durch die Menge auf den Thron zu, seine Freunde nickten ihm aufmunternd zu. Sif schenkte ihm ein Lächeln das er erwiderte.  
„Vater, Volk von Asgard ich habe etwas zu verkünden.“ Der Saal verstummte und sowohl Vater wie auch Mutter sahen ihn verwirrt und abwartend an.  
„Wie du einst sagtest Vater, ist Mjölnir ist eine Waffe der Zerstörung und ein Werkzeug des Aufbaus.“ Er reckte den Hammer in die Höhe und während im Saal Beifall erklang lächelten seine Eltern wohlwollend herab. Er machte weiter.  
„Ich habe vor ihn für letzteres einzusetzen und daher, mit dem Volk als Zeuge, verzichte ich hier und heute zugunsten meines Bruders auf den Thron und meinen Titel als Prinz. Vater, ich will Baumeister werden. Und was hältst du von Bob als Spitznamen?“


End file.
